Irritable
by Lark4560
Summary: Hermione is pacing the common room and its really starting annoy her.


**The story doesn't actually belong to me but I get to write about what ever I want so HAH!**

The _swish swish swish _was getting annoying, the footsteps she made on the floor back and forth, back forth back forth were the same noise again and again. It was like being poked again and again or having a line from a song stuck in your head but you didn't know the rest. That combined with the frantic muttering under her breath and her noises and those long sigh that she threw in for the heck of it was proving to be irritable.

Not to mention I was completely aware of her presence as always.

In the eight month's I'd gotten to know Granger better then I'd ever wanted to, I'd built up an immunity to her frumpiness. She was actually quite pleasant, after she stopped charming your hair to look like her and bothering you about your homework.

And because I found her pleasant, which isn't something I would normally associate with any of my normal friends, I also began to seek out her company. She was incredibly intelligent, the teachers hadn't been lying about that. But not only was she brilliant she was funny. She could tell me things being completely honest and I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't teasing her, or mocking her. I was just enjoying her personality.

It was very odd that I began to love her. Sometimes, love is supposed to acknowledged and dealt with but I didn't know I was falling in love until it was by far too late. There wasn't anything I really wanted to do about it anyway.

I liked being in love. It was a nice feeling, completely out of character for me, to have my happiness so dependent on someone else. It wasn't just that I fed off her emotions. I did. So much in fact there were times when I felt like a leech. When she was happy I became happy, or when she was angry so was I. But she could make or break my day in one look. When she ignored me, because she caught me picking on some first year, or I didn't show up for my patrol, it nearly broke my heart. I was changing so much professors were starting to comment.

Now don't think just because I'm in love with means that I'm a big softy. I still have it out with her on occasion when I think she's getting too big for her britches. Like about a week ago, she was feeling overly smug about a charm she'd learned first, so I told her she was a big headed know it all. We battled it out and of course she won, but I knew she was listening to what I'd yelled in her face.

And it wasn't like she was suddenly stunningly gorgeous to me or anything. Life isn't like that and neither is love. People just can't change over night and become walking angels and she didn't. I still saw the untamable brown curls and her slightly over large teeth. But it was like those things didn't matter anymore. Her soft coffee eyes made up for the teeth and her laugh, loud and proud and completely real (because Hermione Granger doesn't laugh unless she thought it was funny), made up for her hair which if she just used a couple of products in it, it wouldn't be so bad anyway.

She had no idea I was in love with her. I wasn't sure how she would react and if it was negative I'm pretty sure my heart wouldn't handle the rejection well. I'd never been turned down before but from all the times that I've done it, it doesn't seem like such a good thing. Besides she might decide to leave or something equally disrupting.

But my tolerance was running thin. Whatever was bothering Granger was really starting to bother me. The constant pacing with the grumbles and the never ending back and forth. Finally I threw my hands up, slammed my book shut, and growled, "Granger I swear to Merlin, if you don't stop pacing, I'll curse your legs together."

She paused, glanced at me, her cheeks flooding with color. I thought she was cute. An cute funny beaver. She opened her mouth, hesitated, jerked it shut, and started to pace. I swear she was trying to put a track in the floor.

"What's your problem?" I asked again.

"Its just…oh never mind."

"Last chance Granger. I won't listen after this."

She stopped in front of me, her fingers fumbling, not quite meeting my eyes. She mumbled something, took a deep breath, shook her head. She was incredibly nervous and she was making me anxious. The last time this had happened, she ended up crying on the couch because Weasley had told her she wasn't the girl for him. I didn't want that to happen again.

This time she looked me straight in the eye, went the adorable shade of fuchsia, and said in a slightly over loud voice, "I want you to kiss me."

I stiffened. This had to be a dream. And not a good dream. A horrible nightmare. Because once I kissed her, I knew that was all I was going to able to think about tomorrow and that was going to kill me. But surely I hadn't ever dreamed of her ever liking me. So maybe this wasn't a dream?

She must have misinterpreted my silence because she started to ramble. "It's just I'm seventeen, and I haven't been kissed. I mean Viktor wouldn't do because he thought I was too young and I was. But I seventeen now and I want my first kiss to be with someone I like. And then I thought of you because you know you're supposed to be such a great kisser. And nothing has to change. I mean we can just go back-"

She didn't get much further then that. The entire time she'd been explaining, I'd been thinking. Not something I did, but granted when I do, it turns out great. My thought process had gone some thing like this.

If this was a nightmare, you'll wake up upset. Don't kiss her Draco. You know this will distract you from everything else. You won't be able to get any work done. You'll suck at Quidditch. You can't suck at Quidditch. You're the captain. And every time you look at her you'll just see- oh what the hell?

At that point she was telling me nothing had to change and then I was on her. My mouth covered hers, in midsentence, my hands on her cheeks so she couldn't pull away. Her lips were soft under mine; she huffed one breath into my mouth and it was completely erotic. I felt her hands grasp the back of my shirt and pull. I was getting dizzy. She was an incredible kisser so good in fact, I would have wondered if she lied about never having done it before. I would have, but I couldn't think about anything but her mouth and her hair that my fingers had suddenly tangled in.

I pulled back my head spinning from lack of oxygen. This was not how I expected my day to go. I was supposed to get up, wish I could talk to Granger, who was gone to breakfast already. I'd shower, go to classes, day dream about Granger, do my homework, hate myself for even thinking about Granger and go to bed. That was my day with variables like Quidditch, patrols and the occasional Hogsmeade visit. This wasn't in my schedule. This was entirely unplanned

She looked at blushed then pulled out of grasp. "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean- I wasn't expecting."

I smirked at her. She really was damn cute. "Seriously Granger, it's not a big deal. I'm glad I could assist you in something you really should know before going out into the big bad world." I turned and left .

"Don't patronize me Malfoy." I could almost hear the frown in her voice. This had been the best day ever.


End file.
